


five more minutes

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, its literally just pure fluff, jughead is a giant softie as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: prompt: “Person B won’t let Person A out of bed by cuddling them.”





	five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> unofficial sequel to ‘4am’ but makes sense as a standalone too

Jughead wakes up with Betty wrapped around him.

He lays facing the window with Betty curled around him, one of her arms is resting on his waist and the other is trapped under his head. It’s his favourite position to wake up in. She makes him feels warm and loved - something he did not get a lot as a child.

She snores softly so Jughead knows she’s still asleep. He closes his eyes and allows himself to live in the moment. They don’t get much time like this anymore. Even with living together, he has to board Monday to Friday at prep school so they only really get weekends. And even then, things manage to get in the way. 

Not this morning though. It’s Saturday so no school for either of them, FP is working and JB is at a sleepover. So Betty and Jughead are alone. And Jughead can allow himself to fully enjoy this rare moment.

A few minutes of bliss later, Betty begins to stir. The arm that’s trapped under his head curls in towards his face as an attempt to cuddle up to him. He smiles to himself, bringing his own hand up to sit atop hers. He feels her stretch out slightly so he takes advantage of her movement to move himself. 

In a swift motion, he spins round so he is now facing Betty. Her eyes flicker open to meets his. Immediately, he’s met with a sleepy smile. It’s the kind of smile that makes him fall even more in love with her every time he sees it. 

Interrupting his thoughts of admiration is Betty.

“Hi,” she whispers in a sleep-filled voice. 

He smiles at her, because of course he does, that’s all he can seem to do around her. She just makes him so goddamn happy. And moments like this remind him why he kept going. It was for her; everything is for her.

“Morning,” he whispers back. He gently places his hand on her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. It’s a simple gesture filled with love and comfort - one he does a lot. It never fails to make her smile. 

And all he ever wants is to make her smile.

They lay facing each other for awhile just to enjoy being able to pause and live in the moment for once. As he absentmindedly continues to stroke her cheek, Betty brings a hand up to thread her fingers through his hair, just as he likes. He smiles again. 

They stay in their own bubble for what simultaneously feels like no time at all but somehow forever. As much as they both wish it could be forever, they know it can’t be. 

Betty moves first. She carefully removes her fingers from Jughead’s hair and leans forward to give him a short but sweet kiss. Jughead, being Jughead, attempts to deepen it by pulling her closer. She indulges him for a few seconds, but apparently it wasn’t enough, earning her a long whine as she pulls back until she gives him another kiss. 

As she attempts to stand up, Jughead wraps his arms around her waist to stop her from moving. He attempts to pull her over so she’s back in bed with him but he fails miserably.

“Jug, I need to get up,” she complains, although her voice shows no evidence of this being a problem. Halfheartedly, she tries to untangle herself from his grip. 

In the end, she gives in and climbs back in bed with him.

“Only five more minutes,” she promises.

“Ten,” he challenges. Instead of a reply, she gives him a toothy grin and a small nod. 

Shifting around until they find a comfortable position, they both end up laying on their backs with Betty’s head resting on Jughead’s chest. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she pulls the covers up around them.

“I love you, Juggie,” a sleepy Betty whispers.

“I love you too, baby,” he murmurs.

Ten minutes later, they are both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
